yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 171
"The Final Stage of Destiny! Magma Neos Versus The Dark Ruler" is the one hundred and seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 23, 2008. Summary Jaden suggests he and Sartorius stop their Duel and find a way to save Sarina. Sartorius responds that it's too late for that. He reveals that after he lost the ability to see the future, he thought his life would be peaceful - but he was wrong. After Sarina was captured, Sartorius determined that he needed to search for even greater power than what he had lost, for if he doesn't, he can't protect his loved ones. Sartorius believes he has the Duel the won with "Tour of Doom" and "Sowing of the Fool", but Jaden bypasses the effects of "Tour of Doom" by Summoning monsters during Sartorius' turn instead of his own. He plays "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" and plays "Transcendent Wings" to evolve it into "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and destroying Sartorius' monsters. Sartorius has a backup plan though, he Summons "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler". With it's upright effect, it can attack twice per Battle Phase and gains the Piercing ability. Combined with "Sowing of the Fool", Jaden loses another thirteen cards from the top of his Deck. At the beginning of Jaden's next turn, Sarina manages to psychically contact him, though he has to use Yubel's powers in order to see her. However, Sartorius himself cannot see her, and yells for Jaden to take his turn. Sarina urges Jaden to use his power to save Sartorius - not her. If Jaden wins the Duel, she should be able to contact Sartorious once the darkness around his heart is dispersed. At Duel Academy, Jaden's friends are troubled. Each of them has Dueled at least ten people today as part of the Graduation Duels, but none of them can remember who they Dueled, nor locate their names on Duel Academy's roster - which appears much smaller than it should. They can all remember there being more students, but nothing about them. It's nighttime now, and Tyranno Hassleberry is still in the forest searching for Daigo Sorano and having no clue why Jaden wanted Hassleberry to find him in the first place. Since Jaden cannot target "The Fool" with his own card effects, he devises a plan to destroy it. He Summons "Miracle Flipper" using "A Hero Emerges", and when it's destroyed, it moves to Sartorius' field. Jaden then activates "Hero Blast", using it to destroy "Miracle Flipper", who can destroy a monster on the opponent's field if it is itself destroyed via a Spell or Trap effect. Since "Miracle Flipper" was on Sartorius' field, he must activate the effect, and since "The Fool" is the only monster on Jaden's field, he must destroy it, as "Miracle Flipper's" effect is mandatory. Without "The Fool" on Jaden's field, Sartorius cannot select the position of cards, and it is he that is forced to discard thirteen cards from the top of his Deck via "Sowing of the Fool". Sartorius ponders if the destruction of "The Fool" has ruined his destiny, with Jaden responding that Sartorius should know better than anyone that no power can control destiny. Sartorius counters by telling Jaden that he should know the allure of power more than anyone - having been controlled by The Supreme King. Jaden responds that such power no longer seduces him - and that power shouldn't be used to fulfill one's own desire, as his eyes turn to the bichromatic style of Yubel once more. Now able to Summon monsters, as "Tour of Doom" landed upside down, Jaden defeats Sartorius using "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" and "Reverse of Neos" attack directly with "Elemental Hero Neos". With that, Sartorius begins to fade into the World of Darkness, and Sarina appears, with both of them thanking Jaden for freeing them from the pain of reality. However, the explosives around the building begin to go off as Jaden searches for a way out. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Transcendent Wings". On Jaden's Standby Phase, "Tour of Doom" rotates again and Sartorius uses the third effect of "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" to make "Tour of Doom" land upright. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 7: Sartorius Sartorius draws. "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" attacks "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool", but Jaden activates his face-down "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) from his Deck in Defense Position. Jaden then activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings" to discard "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Polymerization" and send "Winged Kuriboh" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" (300/200) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to Tribute the latter and destroy all of Sartorius' face-up monsters and inflict damage to Sartorius equal to their combined original ATK (Sartorius 4000 → 1000). Sartorius Normal Summons "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Sartorius uses the third effect of "The Fool" to make "The Lovers" land upright, so now "The Lovers" can count as two Tributes for the summon of an Arcana Force monster. Sartorius then activates "Reverse Reborn" to Special Summon "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" from his Graveyard (1700/1700) in Attack Position with its upside down effect automatically applied. Sartorius then Tributes "The Lovers" and "The Chariot" in order to Special Summon "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Sartorius then uses the third effect of "The Fool" to make "The Dark Ruler" land upright. Now "The Dark Ruler" may attack twice during each Battle Phase, but if it does so this way, it will be switched to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. Sartorius activates the effect of "Sowing of the Fool" and targets "The Dark Ruler" for its effect. Sartorius then uses the third effect of "The Fool" to make "Sowing of the Fool" land upside down, so "Sowing of the Fool" applies to Jaden (Jaden sends "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "O - Oversoul", "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "E - Emergency Call", "Neos Force", "Mirror Gate", "Instant Fusion", "Skyscraper", "Necro Gardna", "Double Fusion" and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" to the Graveyard). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero Blast". On Jaden's Standby Phase, "Tour of Doom" rotates again and Sartorius uses the third effect of "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" to make "Tour of Doom" land upright. Jaden sets two cards. Turn 9: Sartorius Sartorius draws. "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" attacks "The Fool", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to make Sartorius select one random card in his hand. If it's a monster, Jaden can Special Summon it. As Jaden only has "Miracle Flipper" in his hand, he Special Summons "Miracle Flipper" (300/500) in Defense Position. Due to the first effect of "Miracle Flipper", the attack is redirected to it instead, destroying it. The second effect of "Miracle Flipper" activates, Special Summoning itself from Jaden's Graveyard (300/500) to Sartorius' side of the field in Defense Position. "The Dark Ruler" attacks "The Fool" again, but Jaden removes from play "Necro Gardna" from his Graveyard to negate the attack. At the end of the Battle Phase, "The Dark Ruler" switches itself to Defense Position. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Blast" to add "Elemental HERO Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand and destroy "Miracle Flipper". Since "Miracle Flipper" was destroyed via a Spell or Trap effect, its third effect activates, destroying "The Fool". Sartorius activates the effect of "Sowing of the Fool" and targets "The Dark Ruler" for its effect. "Sowing of the Fool" rotates and lands upright, so "Sowing of the Fool" applies to Sartorius (Sartorius sends "Arcana Force I - The Magician", "Ace of Sword", "Intervention of Fate", "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor", "Necro Sacrifice", "Arcana Force XV - The Fiend", "Arcana Force XXI - The World", "Vision", "Emperor's Staff", "Arcanatic Doomscythe", "Future Vision", "Suit of Sword X" and "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" to the Graveyard). Sartorius sets two cards. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope". On Jaden's Standby Phase, "Tour of Doom" rotates and lands upside-down, so Sartorius cannot Summon during his next turn. Jaden activates "Fifth Hope" to return "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Clayman" and "Bladedge" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw two cards. Sartorius activates his face-down "Reversal of Fate" to switch the position of "The Dark Ruler". Now if "The Dark Ruler" is destroyed, all cards on the field will be destroyed. Sartorius then activates his face-down "Arcana Call" to remove from play "The Fool" from Jaden's Graveyard and grant "The Dark Ruler" the upside down effects of "The Fool". Now "The Dark Ruler" can negate all of Jaden's card effects that target or affect it and destroy them. Jaden activates "Miracle Contact" to return "Elemental Hero Neos", "Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his Graveyard to his Deck in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Magma Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each card on the field. There are currently four ("Magma Neos": 3000 → 4600/2500). "Magma Neos" attacks and destroys "The Dark Ruler". The upside down effect of "The Dark Ruler" activates, destroying all cards on the field. Sartorius explains that during his next Standby Phase, he can Special Summon "The Dark Ruler" from his Graveyard. Jaden then activates "Reverse of Neos" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos from his Deck in Attack Position with 1000 more ATK (2500 → 3500/2000). "Neos" attacks directly (Sartorius 1000 → 0). Trivia * This is both the second time this season that Jaden defeated someone in an almost identical manner to how he had done so previously (the first being his duel with Doctor Crowler in episode 167) and the second time that a duelist's new ace card destroys the monster that attacked it when it was destroyed and would have returned during the next turn had the opponent not won with a direct attack from a special summoned monster (the first being Aster's duel with Chazz in episode 166). Errors * In the previous episode, when Jaden draws his opening hand, "Elemental Hero Bladedge" can be clearly seen, but it's seen in this episode being discarded from his deck by the effect of "Sowing of the Fool" and all cards in his hand are revealed without "Bladedge" appearing. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes